


Catch Me When I Land

by forgot_my_art



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skating, Clexaweek21, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Established Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Ice Skating, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgot_my_art/pseuds/forgot_my_art
Summary: In another life, Clarke and Lexa are pair figure skating champions. In another life, Clarke and Lexa don’t have to clutch at each other and wish they didn’t have to let go, because they’re always there to catch each other.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Clexaweek2021





	Catch Me When I Land

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess and I don't know why i wrote this, or when I wrote this, but I put a note on it saying it was for the seventh day of clexaweek21, apparently...so.....  
> It's so far off from what I usually write, I guess you could say I'm trying something new-ish?  
> I apologize in advance if you get confused and have a headache after reading this or need a tissue or something.

The ice is smooth under Clarke’s feet as they glide, the people in the arena hold their breath as they watch. She doesn’t need to look because they’ve practiced this a thousand times. They are each other’s partners in heart, in soul, on the ice, and in life. She gains speed to the rhythm of the song and knows that Lexa is right there, her feet gliding over the pristine white ice as well.

As the music reaches a peak, Lexa’s hands go to her waist and lift her, throwing her into the air. Waiting until the right second, Clarke twists away from Lexa.

_ Clarke twists onto her side so that she can spoon Lexa, her front pressed to Lexa’s back tattoo after they consummate their relationship. She knows she has to go soon, but she can’t help it because knowing she is holding Lexa right now makes her heart soar. _

Soar just like Clarke is as she spins up into the air with her arms tucked in. Once, twice, three times she spins. The air whips around her and the cold of the ice makes it even more prominent. She blocks out the audience and sports commentators as she reaches the top.

_ The top of the world is where Lexa sits. At least, that’s what it seems like as Clarke walks into the tent. Her legs are crossed as she lounges on her branched throne at the top of the stairs. Her hands twiddle menacingly with a dirk and her chin is tilted upward in a regal fashion. “You’re the one who burned 300 of my warriors alive,”she accuses in a low voice. _

_ Clarke tries her hardest not to be intimidated. She won’t be, not by the fact that the commander is so young, not by the fact that she emanates authority, and certainly not by the fact that she is stunningly beautiful. “You’re the one who sent them there to kill us.” _

_ Their phrases are correct for in a few months, their hearts will never cease to scream “You’re the one” for the rest of eternity. Why? _

Because Lexa is the one and only for Clarke. The only one who she trusts on the rink, as the top falls away, and the air rushes past her. Clarke twists back down to earth as she falls.

_ Clarke falls so hard for Lexa. The way she smiles when Clarke asks if she ever talks about anything other than her death completely captures Clarke’s heart, making it almost impossible to focus on rewrapping her hand. The way her beautiful wide eyes look back at Clarke even as they discuss politics, and then follows Clarke as if she is the only thing worth looking at in the world when Clarke stands up. _

_ Clarke says, “Reshop, Heda”, and Lexa’s face lights up. _

Just like how the spotlight lights them up as Clarke falls. The glitter and sequins of her costume reflect the light like a disco ball. It is like she and Lexa are the only two people in the world at this moment. Her heart pounds in her chest as she falls towards Lexa.

_ Clarke’s heart wrenches and pounds after hearing her voice. “You know why.” _

_ She whips around to see the face of the love of her life and breathes out, “Lexa.” Her feet move on their own. She runs and throws herself at Lexa in a hug. Thunk, thunk thunk, her shoes echo on the wood planks of the boardwalk suspended in the mysterious space. Lexa’s arms come up to catch her. _

Catch her, she does, to the approval of the crowd watching in the stands. They stand and roar their approval as Lexa gracefully lowers Clarke back to the ice and they complete their routine with bows.

When they are announced first place, Clarke can’t believe it.

_ Clarke can’t believe her eyes as she watches Lexa spin and spin, her two blades slicing through everyone who tries to get at Clarke. When she is done dispatching the last person, she whips around to look at Clarke with a smile. _

_ Then she is bounding up the stairs of the City of Light, one, two, three, four. _

Lexa bounds towards Clarke when they’re announced the winners and all but leaps into Clarke’s arms. Her lips crash into Clarke’s messily. Clarke catches her and stumbles back a step before she gains her balance again. She kisses back just as passionately as their coach, friends, and paparazzi crowd around them. 

Clarke can hear the sounds of cameras clicking and know they are being photographed but cannot bring herself to care. When Lexa finally pulls away, Clarke is dizzy from the euphoria and lack of air. Happy tears trail down Lexa’s cheeks and Clarke brings her hands up to wipe them away. It is only when Lexa laughs and does the same that Clarke realizes she is crying as well.

_ When Clarke pulls away from their kiss, a tear is trailing down Lexa’s cheek. They both know that the someday they spoke of won’t happen in this world. When Clarke leaves today they might never see each other again. That is the reality. _

_ Knowing that, Clarke can’t let go. She presses her lips again and again to Lexa’s until the back of Lexa’s knees hit the bed. She looks up at Clarke like she has waited for this her entire life. _

In this lifetime they win together. They work on the same side, the same team, and they never have to let go. This is their someday.


End file.
